Man In The Mirror
by Here's To Love
Summary: The seventh year Slytherin guys are sorry and the song Man In The Mirror is the perfect song.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or this song.**

* * *

><p><em>Draco's POV<em>

"Hermione, I'm sorry for all the pain the Slytherin's and I have caused and we'd like to say sorry to you infront of the whole school so will you please come to the Great Hall?"

"Yeah."

I smiled.

"Follow me."

_Hermione's POV_

I follow Draco to the Great Hall, the war had really changed people especially Draco, he had stepped out of his father's shadow and helped get Malfoy Sir given the dementor's kiss.

I was left at the Gryffindor table. All of the seventh year Slytherin guys were on the 'stage'.

"Right all of us Slytherin's have been jerks and we'd like to say sorry especially to Hermione Granger."

The song started playing. Draco was singing lead ofcourse somethings never change.

_**I'm Gonna Make A Change,**_  
><em><strong>For Once In My Life<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's Gonna Feel Real Good,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gonna Make A Difference<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gonna Make It Right . . .<strong>_

_**As I, Turn Up The Collar On My**_  
><em><strong>Favourite Winter Coat<strong>_  
><em><strong>This Wind Is Blowin' My Mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>I See The Kids In The Street,<strong>_  
><em><strong>With Not Enough To Eat<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who Am I, To Be Blind?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pretending Not To See<strong>_  
><em><strong>Their Needs<strong>_  
><em><strong>A Summer's Disregard,<strong>_  
><em><strong>A Broken Bottle Top<strong>_  
><em><strong>And A One Man's Soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>They Follow Each Other On<strong>_  
><em><strong>The Wind Ya' Know<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause They Got Nowhere<strong>_  
><em><strong>To Go<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's Why I Want You To<strong>_  
><em><strong>Know<strong>_

_**I'm Starting With The Man In**_  
><em><strong>The Mirror<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm Asking Him To Change<strong>_  
><em><strong>His Ways<strong>_  
><em><strong>And No Message Could Have<strong>_  
><em><strong>Been Any Clearer<strong>_  
><em><strong>If You Wanna Make The World<strong>_  
><em><strong>A Better Place<strong>_  
><em><strong>(If You Wanna Make The<strong>_  
><em><strong>World A Better Place)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take A Look At Yourself, And<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then Make A Change<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Take A Look At Yourself, And<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then Make A Change)<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Na Nah)<strong>_

_**I've Been A Victim Of A Selfish**_  
><em><strong>Kind Of Love<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's Time That I Realize<strong>_  
><em><strong>That There Are Some With No<strong>_  
><em><strong>Home, Not A Nickel To Loan<strong>_  
><em><strong>Could It Be Really Me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pretending That They're Not<strong>_  
><em><strong>Alone?<strong>_

_**A Willow Deeply Scarred,**_  
><em><strong>Somebody's Broken Heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>And A Washed-Out Dream<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Washed-Out Dream)<strong>_  
><em><strong>They Follow The Pattern Of<strong>_  
><em><strong>The Wind, Ya' See<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause They Got No Place<strong>_  
><em><strong>To Be<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's Why I'm Starting With<strong>_  
><em><strong>Me<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Starting With Me!)<strong>_

_**I'm Starting With The Man In**_  
><em><strong>The Mirror<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Ooh!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm Asking Him To Change<strong>_  
><em><strong>His Ways<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Ooh!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>And No Message Could Have<strong>_  
><em><strong>Been Any Clearer<strong>_  
><em><strong>If You Wanna Make The World<strong>_  
><em><strong>A Better Place<strong>_  
><em><strong>(If You Wanna Make The<strong>_  
><em><strong>World A Better Place)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take A Look At Yourself And<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then Make A Change<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Take A Look At Yourself And<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then Make A Change)<strong>_

_**I'm Starting With The Man In**_  
><em><strong>The Mirror<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Ooh!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm Asking Him To Change His<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ways<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Change His Ways-Ooh!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>And No Message Could've<strong>_  
><em><strong>Been Any Clearer<strong>_  
><em><strong>If You Wanna Make The World<strong>_  
><em><strong>A Better Place<strong>_  
><em><strong>(If You Wanna Make The<strong>_  
><em><strong>World A Better Place)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take A Look At Yourself And<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then Make That . . .<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Take A Look At Yourself And<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then Make That . . .)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Change!<strong>_

_**I'm Starting With The Man In**_  
><em><strong>The Mirror,<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Man In The Mirror-Oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm Asking Him To Change<strong>_  
><em><strong>His Ways<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Better Change!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>No Message Could Have<strong>_  
><em><strong>Been Any Clearer<strong>_  
><em><strong>(If You Wanna Make The<strong>_  
><em><strong>World A Better Place)<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Take A Look At Yourself And<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then Make The Change)<strong>_  
><em><strong>(You Gotta Get It Right, While<strong>_  
><em><strong>You Got The Time)<strong>_  
><em><strong>('Cause When You Close Your<strong>_  
><em><strong>Heart)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You Can't Close Your . . .Your<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mind!<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Then You Close Your . . .<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mind!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>That Man, That Man, That<strong>_  
><em><strong>Man, That Man<strong>_  
><em><strong>With That Man In The Mirror<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Man In The Mirror, Oh Yeah!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>That Man, That Man, That Man<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm Asking Him To Change<strong>_  
><em><strong>His Ways<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Better Change!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You Know . . .That Man<strong>_  
><em><strong>No Message Could Have<strong>_  
><em><strong>Been Any Clearer<strong>_  
><em><strong>If You Wanna Make The World<strong>_  
><em><strong>A Better Place<strong>_  
><em><strong>(If You Wanna Make The<strong>_  
><em><strong>World A Better Place)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take A Look At Yourself And<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then Make A Change<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Take A Look At Yourself And<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then Make A Change)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Na Nah<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Oh Yeah!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gonna Feel Real Good Now!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah Yeah! Yeah Yeah!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah Yeah!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Na Nah<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Ooooh . . .)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh No, No No . . .<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm Gonna Make A Change<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's Gonna Feel Real Good!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come On!<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Change . . .)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just Lift Yourself<strong>_  
><em><strong>You Know<strong>_  
><em><strong>You've Got To Stop It.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yourself!<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Yeah!-Make That Change!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've Got To Make That Change,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Today!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hoo!<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Man In The Mirror)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You Got To<strong>_  
><em><strong>You Got To Not Let Yourself . . .<strong>_  
><em><strong>Brother . . .<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hoo!<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Yeah!-Make That Change!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You Know-I've Got To Get<strong>_  
><em><strong>That Man, That Man . . .<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Man In The Mirror)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You've Got To<strong>_  
><em><strong>You've Got To Move! Come<strong>_  
><em><strong>On! Come On!<strong>_  
><em><strong>You Got To . . .<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stand Up! Stand Up!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stand Up!<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Yeah-Make That Change)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stand Up And Lift<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yourself, Now!<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Man In The Mirror)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aaow!<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Yeah-Make That Change)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gonna Make That Change . . .<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come On!<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Man In The Mirror)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You Know It!<strong>_  
><em><strong>You Know It!<strong>_  
><em><strong>You Know It!<strong>_  
><em><strong>You Know . . .<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Change . . .)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make That Change.<strong>_

"Thanks for listening and we're sorry."

The Slytherin's leave the 'stage'.

I go up and kiss Draco, well he is my boyfriend after all.


End file.
